teenminnesotabigshotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sons of Authority
Outlaws of Authority, also known as OOA or Outlaws of Authority Elite Club (EC) is an American based outsider/outlaw supremacy organization consisting of mostly men with small numbers of female members. About The ''Outlaws of Authority ''has more of an outside/outlaw based outlook to the club. SOA is not meant to be looked upon as a gang or act of criminal activity and criminal act. The club is seen as an organization and squad of dedicated members. It is mostly American based organization of men and women who are dedicated to more of a one for all lifestyle. All members are supporters of justice, liberty, power, dominance, equality and choose life way of living. Including executing actions to help rule out and represent the outsider/outlaw lifestyle. But for some members that is not their way of choosing to represent the group. There is no age limit or restrictions on gender or race or life style and choices. History The original organization of the group was formed around August 2018 and it’s main purpose at the time was for intentions as a musical group or duo which was called Living Corpses (MN). Eventually in late 2018 the group became Sons of Supremacy, Sons of Authority in early 2019 and final decision of Outlaws of Authorit. Membership/Organization The OOA is known to have existinice with active members both in Canada and the United States of America. # The club is divided into individualized state “chapters”. Each US State that has existing members in the chapter is led by a Sergeant At Arms. '' # Every city that has members is lead by the city SOA ''Captain. ''Each city contains usually 1 or more individualized groups of members is overseen by the group‘s ''Lieutenant. # All Senior Members & Members ''act as active individuals who are in the club and represent the organization in a variety of ways. '''Membership Guidelines' # Marijuana or any form of illegal drug based substance is prohibited. Any member caught with any kind of illegal drugs will be kicked out of the club and or can not John. # Any member with a criminal felony or ”major criminal background“ will be not be allowed in the club. # Be loyal to the club and its members. The ranks The Outlaws of Authority has a basic organized ranking system. Presdient/Club President: Acts as the leader of the entire SOA club and manages all functions within the organization including all members along with all trademarks. Vice President/Club VP: Acts as the second in charge of the club and fills in as president if the president is absent or if the “prez” can no longer fulfill his or her duties to lead the club. Executive Officer (Enforcer): The Executive Officer is considered to be the third in charge. He or she acts as the entire clubs enforcer and or spokesman. Specialist: The club Specialist is in charge of all data, records, and manages all club reports. He or she is a experienced member and acts as an assistant to the club Executive Officer. Sergeant At Arms: A Sergeant At Arms is in charge of a entire state chapter of OOA groups and functions. Captain: Each Captain is in charge of all OOA groups within a city and members including all club trademarks. Lieutanant: Each Lieutenant is in charge of a SOA groups members. Senior Member: Senior Members are experienced members who are either over 25 years of age or have been apart of the club for a minimum 4 years. Member: An individual who is apart of the Outlaws of Authority Club. Each member represents the club in various ways including physical/verbal representation, propaganda, and etc. Any member that is chosen to be apart of the organization is considered to be a member for life unless any form of resignation. Most members have at least a very close bond or friendship. Each members motive is to always support one another and “fight” for the club to help raise supreme domination. Locations 'Minnesota, USA ''(based) - 'Rice County, '''Florida, USA- ' 'Colorado, USA-' Media Other information